There are many systems in which the unauthorized copying of data has undesired consequences. For example, in pay-per-view systems such as those offered by hotels, motels, and cable systems, the suppliers offering pay-per-view programming lose substantial revenues if their programs are pirated.
Many tools are commonly available at hardware stores, hobby shops, university laboratories, and are provided by hackers and experts to enable the reverse-engineering of all aspects of data transmission systems, including pay-per-view systems. Accordingly, pay-per-view suppliers and others interested in copy protection implement various copy protection systems in order to prevent unauthorized copying.
Copy protection systems have a number of security goals. For example, copy protection systems are intended to prevent the theft of high quality compressed digital content, to prevent theft of high quality uncompressed digital content, and to limit losses caused by break-ins.
The copy protection system of the present invention is intended to thwart unauthorized copying of content.